


Return

by Onlymystory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Endgame, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: Bucky knows exactly who his Steve is. This version isn't it.Or a post-Endgame fix it drabble.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh SPOILER ALERT for Endgame.

When Sam walks away from Steve, he pauses awkwardly in front of Bucky. "Um..."

  
Bucky smiles, soft and knowing. "You think I didn't know what he was gonna do? C'mon man, I've been looking out for this punk for a long time."

  
Still, Sam holds the shield out in front of him.

  
Bucky pushes it back. "Not me, Sam. Not this go round."

  
With a nod, Sam steps away, going back towards the vehicles. Bruce steps up, hesitates, then goes to sit by Cap, having his own goodbyes to say. When they're done, Bruce and Sam look to Bucky, quiet and sorrowful.

  
"If it's all the same to the two of you," says Bucky, "I'd like some time alone with the Captain."

  
They nod, moving to pack up the quantum platform. Bucky waves them off. "I can handle that. I've got a feeling we're going to be here a while anyway." He waits while Bruce gives him a few extra instructions, then watches as they drive away, before finally walking towards the little bench.

  
"So Cap," starts Bucky, "how long do I have to wait?"

  
"You don't usually call me Cap," comes the reply.

  
Bucky shrugs. "Way I see it, you may be Steve Rogers and you may have been Captain America, but you're not my Steve. And you're definitely not my punk."

  
"How'd you know?" asks Steve.

  
"Paid attention to the timelines. The tesseract had the most recent timeline to return to. And for it to go back the right way, you still had to go in the ice. Now, you coulda made that happen and then came back, but you couldn't do that and save him. But you could stay. Have the life you dreamed about."

  
"Bucky..."

  
Bucky shakes his head. "Don't. There's a lot of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff as they say that I don't quite get. And you always had two great loves." He squeezes Cap's hand. "At the end of the day though, they still had to find you in the water. So lemme ask again, how long do I have to wait?"

  
Cap laughs. Looks at his watch. "About 9 minutes at this point."

  
"Then I guess you got time to tell a few stories."

  
At 8 minutes, Bucky gives Cap's hand another squeeze, stands up, and walks back to the platform. He fires up the buttons again.

  
This time, Steve, his Steve, appears in front of him, still in the quantum suit.

  
"Punk."

  
"Jerk."

  
Bucky doesn't wait for Steve go get all the way to the ground. He's pulling him into his arms halfway off the steps. "I missed the fuck out of you."

  
Steve reaches his hand up, strokes Bucky's cheek as he leans in. Steve still kisses like he always has, like he has something to prove and like he knows he proves it well. Bucky kisses back, letting himself finally fall into the arms of the man he loves, has always loved, will always love.

  
"Told ya pal," says Steve his lips still close enough for Bucky to feel the pressure against his own. "I'm with you to the end of the line."


End file.
